russelfandomcom-20200213-history
New IBC-13 Sked (Request / suggest)
New IBC-13 Sked (Request / suggest) (beginning this 4th Quarter of 2014) (permanent, pero yung mga teleseryes, foreign dramas ex. Koreanovelas at ang mga animes diyan ay napapalitan pa rin po ito after the final episode of the currently aired teleseryes, foreign dramas under TreseBella and animes) :Monday to Friday (Note: Timeslot may vary in some areas, IBC Regional still airs the regional versions of Express Balita from 5:30 to 6 pm in Laoag, Baguio, Iloilo, Cebu, Palo, Zamboanga and Davao) :4:30 am – Makabayang Duktor (in HD) (replay) (Mon) :Forum ni Randy (replay) (Tues) :Kakampi Mo Ang Batas (replay) (Wed) :Good Take (in HD) (replay) (Thurs) :Lingkod Kaibigan (in HD) (replay) (Fri) :5 am – Oh My Gising! (Hosts: Mara Aquino, with Vincent Santos) :8 am – Bitag Live (Host: Ben Tulfo) (simulcast on DZTV 1386 KHZ and DZTV TeleTrese) :9 am – SpongeBob SquarePants :9:30 am – KapinoyLand :10 am – Kaibigan Cinema (classic/current Tagalized foreign movies) :NOONTIME ANG DATING :11:30 am – Noli Me Tangere (rerun) :12 nn – APO Tanghali Na! (Hosts: APO Hiking Society (Danny Javier, Jim Paredes and Boboy Garovillo) and Co-Hosts: Antoinette Taus, Rica Peralejo, Bela Padilla, Alfred Vargas, Bianca Manalo, Ramon Bautista and Brod Pete) (same game segments and more pa rin po ito) :HAPON ANG DATING :2:45 pm – Anna Luna (starring Belle Mariano) (in HD) :3:30 pm – Love You (Tagalog Taiwanese drama) :4 pm – Showbiz Unlimited (hosted by Dolly Anne Carvajal and Rommel Placente) :4:30 pm – Serbisyong Kaibigan (a public service program hosted by Phoebe Javier and Alex Santos) (simulcast on DZTV 1386 KHZ and DZTV TeleTrese) :5:30 pm – Kamen Rider Fourze :PRIMETIME ANG DATING :6 pm – Baby Faced Beauty (Tagalog Korean drama) :6:30 pm – Express Balita (anchored by Snooky Serna-Go and TG Kintanar) (simulcast on DZTV 1386 KHZ and DZTV TeleTrese) :7:45 pm – Janella: A Mermaid Tale (IBC's first ever fantaserye, featuring Janella Salvador as a mermaid, with Marlo Mortel, Andrei Felix, Roxee B, Sam Y.G. and Kat Alano as Queen Calissa) (in HD) :8:30 pm – Para Lang Sa'yo (IBC's very own teleserye, starring Jeffrey Hidalgo and Cara Eriguel) (in HD) :9 pm – PPP: Piling-Piling Pelikula (classic/current local movies) (Mon) :Cooltura (hosted by Hessa Gonzales) (in HD) (Tue) :IBCinema (classic/current local movies) (Wed) :Sic O'Clock News (Anchor: Isko Salvador as Brod Pete and Assunta de Rossi) (Thurs) :T.O.D.A.S. (Casts: Joey de Leon, Mariel Rodriguez, Bobby Yan, Keempee de Leon, Hans Mortel, Kitkat, Regine Angeles, Erika Padilla and Jimmy Santos) (Fri) :10 pm – :Temptation Island: Dare to Win (hosted by Oyo Boy Sotto) (in HD) (Tue) :Report Kay Boss! (from PTV) (Thurs) :DMZ TV Non-Stop (hosted by Rizza Diaz, Victor Basa and DJ Tom Taus) (simulcast on 89 DMZ) (Fri) :11 pm – News Team 13 (anchored by Jay Sonza and Amelyn Veloso) (simulcast on DZTV 1386 KHZ and DZTV TeleTrese) :12 mn – Forum ni Randy (Mon) :Kakampi Mo Ang Batas (Tues) :Good Take (in HD) (Wed) :Lingkod Kaibigan (in HD) (Thurs) :Gov @ Work (from PTV) (Fri) :12:30 am to 2 am on Monday-Thursday and 1 am to 2 am on Friday – HSN :Saturday :5 am – El Shaddai :6:30 am – Power to Unite with Elvira (in HD) :7 am – Makabayang Duktor (a medical public service program. Host: Dr. Willie Ong and Dra. Liza Ong) (in HD) :IBC ANIMANIA :7:30 am – Voltes V :8 am – Kirarin Revolution :8:30 am – NBA (Live via satellite) :10:30 am – Kaibigan Cinema (classic/current Tagalized foreign movies) :12 nn – APO Tanghali Na! (Hosts: APO Hiking Society (Danny Javier, Jim Paredes and Boboy Garovillo) and Co-Hosts: Antoinette Taus, Rica Peralejo, Bela Padilla, Alfred Vargas, Bianca Manalo, Ramon Bautista and Brod Pete) (same game segments and more pa rin po ito) :WEEKEND ANG DATING :3 pm – PBA :7 pm – Tasya Fantasya (IBC-13's fantasy anthology) (in HD) :7:45 pm – Iskul Bukol (a curriculim-based sitcom for high school students and teachers on the secondary level, aligned with the K-12 basic education curriculum, produced by IBC and DepEd) (in HD) :8:45 pm – Talent ng Bayan (hosted by Robin Padilla, with Mariel Rodriguez and Tuesday Vargas) :9:45 pm – Joe D’Mango’s Love Notes (gusto ko ibalik yung drama anthology naman. Hosted by Joe D’Mango. Pantapat na po ito sa MMK at Magpakailanman) (in HD) :10:45 pm – Express Balita Weekend (anchored by Czarinah Lusuegro and Jess Caduco) (simulcast on DZTV 1386 KHZ and DZTV TeleTrese) :11:15 pm – Bitag: The New Generation (in HD) :12:15 am to 2 am – HSN :Sunday :4:30 am – Shalom (in HD) :5:30 am – Kerygma TV (in HD) :6:30 am – Family TV Mass :IBC ANIMANIA :7:30 am – Eyeshield 21 :8 am – Kirarin Revolution :8:30 am – SpongeBob SquarePants (in HD) :9 am – Chinatown TV (in HD) :10 am – Kaibigan Cinema (classic/current Tagalized animated movies) :11:30 am – P.O.13 (a youth-oriented musical variety show. Hosts: Ariel Rivera, Donna Cruz, Dingdong Avanzado and Jessa Zaragoza, with Young JV, Donnalyn Bartolome, Josh Padilla, Yassi Pressman, Andre Paras, Janella Salvador, Marlo Mortel, Elisse Joson, McCoy de Leon, Abel Estanislao, Sue Ramirez, Sofia Andres, Diego Loyzaga, Chienna Filomeno and John Manalo) :2 pm – Friends 4Ever (IBC's first ever youth-oriented drama, starring Elisse Joson, McCoy de Leon, Abel Estanislao, Sue Ramirez, Sofia Andres, Diego Loyzaga, Chienna Filomeno and John Manalo) (in HD) :WEEKEND ANG DATING :3 pm – PBA :7 pm – Who Wants to be a Millionaire? (hosted by Cesar Montano) :8 pm – Sarah G. Live (a musical variety show. Hosted by Sarah Geronimo, with Chubi del Rosario and JC Tiuseco) :9 pm – Kaibigan Sinerama (current local movies) (in HD) :10:45 pm – Express Balita Weekend (anchored by Czarinah Lusuegro and Jess Caduco) (simulcast on DZTV 1386 KHZ and DZTV TeleTrese) :11:15 pm – Sunday's Big Night (current Tagalized foreign movies, concerts and TV specials) (in HD) :1:15 am to 2:45 am – El Shaddai NOTE: NBA games is scheduled may very (depende kung anong oras ipapalabas yung NBA dun sa U.S. at ipapalabas live dito sa Pinas) and PBA commentaries gusto ko in Taglish na po and also varied game schedule. Gusto ko meron ding timecheck din sa news ticker ulit dun sa Express Balita at Express Balita Weekend at tsaka gusto ko meron na ding news ticker at timecheck sa news ticker dun sa IBC NewsBreak at tsaka sa News Team 13. At tsaka, gusto ko meron pa rin pong TV specials, sports coverages and specials and more po at tsaka gusto ko yung news ticker with timecheck dun po sa Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba?, Express Balita, Express Balita Weekend at News Team 13 at tsaka yung Express Balita regional editions sa Baguio, Iloilo, Cebu at Davao (news ticker with timecheck) ay visible na po mula sa headlines hanggang sa matapos na ang balita (bago ang susunod na programa) (except for commercial breaks). At tsaka, meron pa rin pong special goverage from PTV-4 pa rin po. At tsaka gusto ko ipalabas din yung PBA Classics po as a filler din of PBA po.